Grieftale
by Theshapeshiftingtree
Summary: Well this story is a few ideas I threw together I hope you like it please give feedback.


**Shifting Time aka Grieftale (** **an Undertale Au)**

Frisk steps forward into the judgement hall, it was quiet. Then a voice spoke from the across the hall "so human, I now understand how my brother felt but I am not my brother, I will beat you down." Frisk swings at him and he casually dodges out of the way. A large bone pierce through Frisk's body. Papyrus waited Frisk appeared again "so you reset, hmm I guess I'll keep count." Frisk swings and Papyrus dodges again. Papyrus summons a few gaster blasters, and blows Frisk away. 10 deaths late Frisk looks angry. Papyrus said I guess that makes 12, Why don't you just give up." Frisk laughs as their soul glows black. Frisk swings again and Papyrus barely manages to dodge the attack. Papyrus said "how are you that much faster now". Frisk swings once more but stops midway. Frisk looks confused a voice comes out of Frisk's mouth "did you think that darkness over your soul was yours." Frisk is horrified as darkness consumes their body. The whole room went pitch black, then the light returned.

A hand grabbed his. He looked at the person in front him "who are you?" The person replied "my name is Chara Dreemurr." Papyrus looked shocked "you mean the adopted daughter of the King and Queen." Chara said "yeah how we go and find a place to talk." Papyrus teleported the 2 of them to Grillby's. Papyrus said "I didn't come here often until after Sans died." Chara said "I'm sorry I just want to learn about you." Papyrus "well I always wanted to be a member of the royal guard, I always wished to lead the royal guard but this was not what I meant." Chara said "I'm sorry about all of this". Papyrus asked "why are you sorry we are not enemies?" Chara replied " Frisk likely did this because of the remaining darkness left around my body seeping into their body." Papyrus said "that's not you fault, that's Frisk's fault." They enjoy each others company talking about their interests, One day they talk about their favorite ice-cream. The next about how to perfectly cook spaghetti.

Chara said after 5 days "time for everything to return to the way it was". Papyrus said "so you're gonna reset?" Chara replied "yes, only you me and Sans will remember what happened." Papyrus said "but will you..." Chara cut him off with a kiss and reset the timeline. Papyrus woke up and tried to get out of bed, he fell on the floor. Papyrus said "ow." He was shocked that his voice sounded younger. He ran to the bathroom and using a stool to look at the mirror. He is a child in the mirror. He glow his eye yellow, he thinks "(well at least that works.)" He walks out of the room. He checks the calender he looks at the date. He checks his abilities his bones till work but his gaster blasters won't turn up. He breaks into the lab and steals 5 of the ten gaster blasters. He runs out to the forward outpost. He hides in the armory. A voice speaks "captain, you seem troubled about something." The captain replies "I have not seen my boys in a year." The voice said "aah young Papyrus and Sans I will make sure you return this afternoon."

A siren signals the captain bolted out to fight, The voice said "Miriam I am coming with you he follows her out. Papyrus puts on one of the training helmets for young trainees. He follows them and he sees a battlefield of humans and monsters fighting and killing one another. He sees his mother fighting a human general up there , another human attacks her she kills the soldier and then the general disappeared into the fog. Papyrus sees his mother looking around "human general where are you hiding." The general sticks a sword through her "right here." Papyrus yells "mother". The general sees Papyrus, he laughs "is this it a boy and his mother dares to challenge me". His men also laugh. Miriam starts to turn to dust "son run". Papyrus roars at the general "die". A huge bone came from the ground and tore him apart. HE teleports to his mother. The siren echoes for retreat. Papyrus teleports him and his mother back to he first underground line of defense.

He holds his mother in his arms, he starts to heal her using magic but hi soul starts glowing his monster soul starts emitting something different it is drawing something from somewhere his soul is gaining his power. The king walked in realises what is carrying in his hand is the general's soul, his soul starts generating determination all on it's own and starts growing stronger Miriam's body is fully restored. Miriam wakes up looking at Papyrus "that was very dangerous, why were you there". He said nothing, Miriam said "Asgore take him back, he has been bad." Papyrus said "you were going to die I knew it." Miriam asked "how?" Papyrus said " I will leave at you won't believe me". He then teleported home. 10 years passed quietly until in a dangerous experiment Gaster disappeared only Papyrus and Sans remembered his existence. Then 600 years after monsters being sealed in the underground Papyrus is trying to become a member of the royal guard without showing off his special powers. Sans is being lazy and Miriam teaches combat to others.

Papyrus is heading out on patrol, he doesn't know when he will see Chara again,he enjoyed her company when they last spoke so he is a bit spruced up when on patrol. He walks out for another patrol, Miriam walks said "I want to go with you?" Papyrus replies "you can but you will not do anything without me being there." Miriam said "I promise". They walk around the vicinity of the area, meanwhile in another part of the forest, Chara is walking around guiding Frisk to Snowdin, "I'm glad Mum was so understanding hey Frisk" Chara said and Frisk nodded. Papyrus and Miriam wandered the forest. Miriam suggested "how about we split up". Papyrus said "you remember the promise you made". Miriam nods as she heads off in 1 way and Papyrus heads in another.

Miriam keeps going when she hears Chara humming behind Frisk. Miriam looks angry "humans I must stop them for the safety of Snowdin." Miriam jumps at Frisk swinging a bone blade. Chara jumped in the way parrying with a dagger. Chara stares at Miriam, she sheathes her dagger " I don't want to fight". Miriam replies "well you humans are a threat to the underground, you must be stopped". Miriam swings cutting into Chara, Chara doesn't even flinch even as blood starts coming from pools around her feet. Miriam the shouts "I will take your head as a trophy". She then dashes at Chara swinging, Chara's head falls in front of Miriam, Miriam attaches it to her belt. She then turns her head to Frisk "your turn, now." Frisk said "I will not fall so easily." Miriam swings but Frisk disappears Miriam looks around confused "where did the human go?" Frisk puts her arm around Miriam neck with a knife in her other hand. Frisk said "I can kill you know with ease but I won't Chara could have killed you too, she died believing in peace." Frisk engulfed Miriam in a strange energy, "now you will remember what happens even after resets".

Frisk let go and ran away Miriam gave chase. Miriam however couldn't keep up and walked back. Frisk kept running until they bumped into someone. Papyrus looked at them "Frisk what are you doing here, wait where is Chara?" Frisk said "follow me and you will see". Papyrus ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Frisk runs into Miriam, Miriam said "so human you're back ready to die." Miriam then sees Papyrus behind Frisk, he said "no-one dies today." Papyrus asks Frisk "where is Chara?" Frisk points behind Miriam, Papyrus looks behind his mother, his eyeorbs widen as he walks past his mother he flips the lifeless body over and screams as tears roll down his face "Chara!". He sits there for a whole hour crying. Miriam asks "what is wrong?" Papyrus replies quietly "my closest friend is dead in front of me". He looks at his mother "wait what is that around your belt, oh no you didn't." Miriam said "are you okay?" He stands up tears dropping from his eyesockets and yells at her "how could betray my trust, you promised me to do nothing until I got there." She said "but I thought humans were a threat." Papyrus said nothing but both his eyes glowed yellow as he walks away. he said softly "Frisk follow me".

Frisk and Papyrus arrive at the house, Sans is making himself breakfast as Papyrus walks up to his room silently. Frisk sits outside in Snowdin, a voice come out of nowhere "you okay Frisk." Frisk said "Chara, I wondered if your spirit was around." Frisk said "it's about time I fix this". Chara said "I think it's better if I stay gone, I probably won't be accepted for who I really am, I am a being of darkness after all no-one would accept the real me." Frisk said back "everyone will miss you should give them a chance, Papyrus in particular you left him in quite a compromising position. Chara said "you are right I was just being selfish because I don't want to be hurt." Frisk resets the timeline again.

Papyrus wakes up in his bed, he thinks ("the timeline has been reset of course Frisk was still around.") Sans wakes up "another reset, why what happened." He knocks on Papyrus's door "are you okay". Papyrus opens the door "I am fine now, Sans". Miriam walks out of her room "Son, I am sorry". Papyrus said "I hope you have learned your lesson, I hope I can trust you again but it will take time, you have wounded me." Sans looks confused not knowing what happened. Miriam said "Sans I did something terrible, I broke Papyrus's trust, I was consumed by hatred." Sans asks "How much do you know?" Miriam replied "I know about the resets, and before the last one I did something terrible. Sans asked "What did you do?" Miriam "I killed someone close to Papyrus, I did it because they were a human".

Papyrus is heading out on patrol, he looks around through the trees. He walks to Sans little outpost, "I should hang around they will be here shortly" He said. Chara and Frisk walk across the bridge 2 hours later. Papyrus is sleeping, Chara said  
"Frisk, let's camp here." Frisk nodded smiling. Chara starts sharpening her dagger as if disturbed by something. Frisk asks "what's wrong, Chara". Chara said looking at Papyrus "I just wonder if he will accept me for all that I am." They sit there for 2 hours. Papyrus opens his eyesockets and sees Chara "Chara, you're alright, I was worried." he said. Chara said "it's good to see you too." Frisk said to them "may we find somewhere warm to stay the snow is freezing." Papyrus said "Frisk is right we should come to my place where we can chat". They head to Snowdin, Sans said "hi bro you okay now, mother is really sorry." Papyrus said "I am okay me and mother's relationship will recover it will just take time." Papyrus ,Frisk and Chara entered Papyrus's home. He and Chara walk up to his room, Frisk said "I will stay outside, this seems personal."

Chara and Papyrus enter his room, Chara said "It was a bit sudden, that was before I reset." Papyrus replied "yes it was sudden but I think you and I get along well." Chara said "You won't truly accept me for who I am." Papyrus said "why won't I." Chara said "because I am bad inside and you will see it this is not what I really look like this is an illusion." She lowers the illusion slightly darkness starts coming from her mouth and eyes. Papyrus said "I don't see what's wrong, it's who you are." Chara said "this is only a little bit of it." She breaks the illusion completely, her body is all covered in darkness with her eyes glowing bright red, Chara said "this is my true form, I am a demon a creature born of hate." Papyrus give a kisses her" that doesn't matter to me you are good inside I don't car what you look like it's who you are on the inside that matters." Chara said "I asked Frisk not to reset because I was worried you would hate who I really am." Papyrus said "Everyone has their fears, it's okay". Chara starts hiding it again, "Thanks Papyrus but many aren't that understanding, so I have to hide" said Chara. Papyrus said "okay" Chara said "I need to get Frisk out of the underground, Frisk doesn't want to stay here to much longer."

Chara leaves the room and said Frisk we need to get going, you want to go home right. Frisk nodded, Papyrus followed them to the end of Snowdin he waved and said "goodbye, stay safe". Chara and Frisk walk into the waterfall area, they see the walls,. Chara asks "Frisk you have come past here before right , so what happens now." Frisk said we are gonna visit Napstablook his house is not far from here. Chara and Frisk enter the small house they see Napstablook. Frisk said "hey Napstablook we are here, do you need some company?" Napstablook smiles slightly "yeah, I guess do you want to here some tunes, Chara sits down next to Napstablook "how has your day been, do anything interesting?" Napstablook said "not much just lying down feeling like garbage." Chara said "do you want us to lie down with you and we can feel like garbage together." He replied "sure". Frisk, Chara and Napstablook lie down for several hours. They see stars in the sky as if they were on the surface, they continue to lie there mesmerised.

Chara finally gets up "how long have we been lying there" she said, Frisk stands up and "probably a couple of days." Napstablook said "thanks for spending some time with me." Chara and Frisk walk out and said "thanks, Napstablook." Napstablook smile shyly closing the door. Frisk said to Chara "our next challenge is in front of us, Undyne will await fight us". Chara and Frisk find the cave, It is dark a voice booms from the mountain on top of the cave entrance, "I am am Undyne, captain of the royal guard and you humans will pay for taking my father away from me." Undyne "I will end my grief by killing both of you." Undyne swings at Chara violently, Chara dodges every blow. "I understand grief, Undyne." Undyne yelled "you know nothing about grief, it hurts like hell to be burdened with it." Chara yells back "you have no idea, I have seen everyone die, hundreds of times, my parents Toriel and Asgore , My childhood friends, Papyrus and Sans, even you and Mettaton not mention the first person I lost, Asriel my brother. Undyne said "forgive me, I can't believe it's you Chara I thought you were dead." Chara replied "well now, I'm back and I must stop my father from doing any more harm." Frisk said "we must meet with Alphys".

Frisk walk past Undyne into Hotland, Chara said "I forgot how hot this place was, she collapses to the ground, Frisk Lifts Chara over their shoulder. Frisk said "damn Chara is heavy, I guess that shouldn't be a surprise, I am 5 and she is 18. Frisk walks into Alphys lab and calls out "hey anyone there, my friend needs help." Alphys steps "hi" Frisk said "Alphys, Chara needs help." Alphys said "uh sure wait Chara you mean Chara Dreemurr, oh god uhhh um what do I do?" Frisk yells "take care of her before your crazy robot shows up." Then a loud explosion blew open a hole in the lab, Mettaton breaks into the room shouting "hey, it's time for a show, a quiz show." Alphys hurriedly starts tendering to Chara. Mettaton asks so "so what person is Alphys in love with, Alphys gets really nervous. Frisk replies "Undyne". Mettaton said "correct, next question. What monster is this?" Frisk replies "Mettaton." Mettaton said "Correct, again". Chara finally woke up.

Chara looked at Mettaton "Psychically threw a wave of knives at him." Mettaton ran off, "so you ready Frisk, where do we have to go". Frisk said to Chara "We need to go to the core and we have to go through Mettaton's hotel". They pass through the majority of Hotland without trouble due to Chara's position. They arrive at Mettaton's hotel, Chara asks Frisk as she looks around "so where is the core" Frisk replied "not far ahead". They walk through Frisk hits the save point, Frisk then said "he is a big challenge if you are trying not to kill him." Frisk then stocks up on Mettaton's food Frisk said "he/she likes these trust me, I have no idea what gender he or she is."

Chara and Frisk walk into his concert hall, Mettaton talks to them "so I must take your souls to leave the underground and spread my fame to the world above". They face Mettaton "so are ready, humans fro your demise". Frisk activates the phone, Frisk said "the phone still retained this feature, I was worried since Alphys didn't upgrade it this time." Frisk starting shooting at Mettaton from their soul. It does nothing, Frisk said "hey Mettaton there is something behind you." Frisk flipped his switch, Mettaton said "you flipped my switch." Mettaton transforms and Chara is stunned for a few moments. Chara asks Frisk "how do we get past him, well we have to put on a show and increase the ratings to 10000, see it's at 1000 now." Chara said "well I have an idea." Chara, takes of her shoes pulls out her dagger and knife and starts to dance with them slowly moving around the stage and even performing several difficult dance moves while holding the blades even spinning on one blade while holding the other with her feet. Everyone is mesmerised by her skill even Mettaton, The ratings reach 10000 and Chara finally stops, putting both blades back in their sheathes. Mettaton receives a call and the caller said "I really love you show please don't leave." Mettaton said "blook wait but he already hang up". I will take another caller "I love your show please don't leave".

Mettaton said "I need to stay here to help the monsters in the underground" Alphys ran in and yelled "oh thank goodness you're alright". Chara and Frisk said "we didn't hurt him". Mettaton said to Chara "maybe we should perform some time, together." Chara replied "yeah, maybe". Chara and Frisk move on through the core and venture to an old abandoned house. Frisk said "this is where you used to live, right". Chara replied "yeah" they saw the old photo she continued "that is all 4 of us me , Asriel, Toriel and Asgore were together." Chara took up the locket in her room and along with Frisk went to face Asgore. Asgore looked at the 2 of them. He said "I'm sorry but I must take Frisk's soul or else we all will be trapped here forever." They followed him into the back room. Asgore summons all of the souls with 1 final chamber. Asgore said "are you ready to begin". Frisk and Chara both nodded. Within a second the battle was over. "dad, you knew you couldn't win" Chara said. Asgore said "Frisk take my soul and leave". Frisk refused. Suddenly someone attacked Asgore and he turned to dust.

Chara screamed in anguish "not again, I never wanted to see this again." Frisk saw a little flower "damn it, Flowey". Flowey absorbs all 6 human souls. "You fools I will win" he said. Omega Flowey is floating there, I will crush you both "Chara and Frisk dodge his attacks but barely can get a chance to strike back. Frisk however starts gaining power from the human souls. Frisk and Chara keep dodging until Frisk absorbed power from all of the souls. Chara smiles and said to Frisk "let's end this." Chara removes a small amount of her illusion allowing her to use more of her power and causing darkness to flow out of her mouth and eyes. Chara and Frisk slam their combined power into Omega Flowey. Omega Flowey collapses to the ground. Then suddenly, Omega Flowey is back up again. "nice attempt he said but I have control over the rests you can't win." He attacks them again and again, Chara looks at Frisk "this is bad". Then every time he kills them he resets to before they died. He laugh now this is the time to end he gathers, Friendliness pellets and sends them at Chara and Frisk. However they disappear before they hit and Chara and Frisk are fully healed.

Omega Flowey looks confused "what is happening." he tries to load, the load failed Omega Flowey said "what's happening". The 6 souls attack him Omega Flowey yells "you're supposed to obey me." Flowey is beaten, he said "you should kill me." Frisk said "no, I won't to do so would make as bad as you are." Flowey said "After all you've done you haven't got a happy ending. Frisk said "what". Flowey said "maybe you should have been a little kinder too Alphys." Frisk said "I think we should reset". Chara asked "what, why." Frisk said "well we are trapped in the underground, if we go back to right before we fought Asgore, I save beforehand we may be able to save him and free all monsters from the underground." Chara said "you're right let's do this". Flowey said "1 last thing, I won't remember any of this so I will still be an enemy be careful." Chara and Frisk replied "we will".

They reset to before the fight with Asgore. Chara asks "What do we do." Frisk replies "We should meet with Undyne, they are pretty close." So Chara and Frisk travel for a while, "Waterfall is a long way, I'm exhausted." Chara said. Frisk said "we should speak to the river person, they will take us there." Chara and Frisk board the vessel. The river person hums as they get closer to the waterfall. They get off and head to Undyne's home. Undyne bows "in front of Chara." Chara said "no need to bow". Chara said "what do you know about Alphys?" Well I have been meaning to deliver this private letter to her but I can't. " Chara said "I will be pleased to deliver it." Undyne asked "are you sure?" Chara said "yes I'm sure I need to learn about what really goes on in her lab it seems really messy, it doesn't seem experiment friendly."

Chara and Frisk traveled along the river bad to Hotland, They arrive at Alphys lab they slide the letter under Alphys's door. Alphys read the letter, Alphys "um did you write this letter?" Chara said "no, it was written by Undyne I offered to deliver it." Alphys said "I am really nervous, uhhh can you help me". Chara said "sure we can practice." Chara said "pretend I am Undyne, Alphys the garbage place would be good for this. It will be very quiet." Chara said "What is it Alphys." Alphys seized up. Chara said "we will never get over this if you do that come let's try again."

A voice boomed "Alphys". Alphys hid. Chara said "Alphys prove to me you want this". Alphys slowly come out from behind some garbage. She said "Undyne um, I like you." Undyne said "why are you so nervous why did you think I sent that letter because I wanted you to know the truth, I liked you but I want to know the truth."Alphys seized up, Alphys kissed her, Alphys fell over, stunned for several minutes. Alphys then finally got up and said "thanks Undyne, I have something to attend to." Undyne said "sure just be true to yourself and be honest, things will improve.

Chara and Frisk follow Alphys back to the lab. They look around the lab they see a door they never saw, they open a letter. It read "I wish to be honest but I am hiding some dark secrets, old experiments that I kept hidden." Chara said "Frisk we need to help Alphys. Frisk nodded, they moved downward, Chara saw surveyed her surroundings. Chara said "this looks like a real lab". Frisk said "yeah it does." A few creatures roam around, Frisk and Chara say "let's split up, we need to find Alphys. Frisk looks around a creature jumps. Frisk looks at the creature standing there. Frisk, pats the creature and finds a key in it's mouth. Frisk looks for Chara and finds another key in a weird bird's mouth.

Frisk, bumps into Chara in a room, Frisk said what's happening. Frisk is looking at the tapes, Frisk picked one up. Char said "Frisk don't please." Frisk said "please open yourself up, we need to trust each other." Chara said "Fine but don't judge me". The tape plays. A voice "hey, Chara show me your creepy face. I want to take a picture." Chara makes a scary face. The voice said "Chara, the lens cap was on show me your creepy face again come on, Chara." The tape cuts out. Char said "Frisk that was my little brother Asriel, he had such a kind heart but now he is gone forever." Frisk said "sorry for prying". Chara said "that's fine, let's continue on". Char said "I found 3 keys around strange creatures." Frisk said "I find 2 so we have 5 I think that is all of them."  
Chara and Frisk looked at each other they headed back to the start. They see a door with five key indentations. "well this looks like the right way" Chara said. Frisk nodded and they inserted all the keys. They enter a room the 5 creatures look at the, Alphys walks in "what are you doing here?" Chara said "I was worried about you." Alphys said "well I created these Amalgamates in experiments with determination. I never had the guts to return them home but seeing you has give me strength I will send them home and move on with my life for the first time in years."

Chara said "good we will meet Asgore and help him." Alphys said "you know what need to be done though." Chara said "no we can fix this somehow, I can feel it." Frisk said "I got strange phone call, it sounded like your brother." Chara looks uncomfortable when they leave the elevator is covered in vines. "Chara said "what happened now, well it looks like we can't leave now, so we must confront Asgore." Chara and Frisk enter and everything seems the same to Chara's dismay. They meet him in the last room. Asgore prepares to fight when attack knocks him away. Chara sees Toriel standing there "mum you're okay," Chara smiles but her smile disappears swiftly papyrus and all the others turn up. How did you all get here. Papyrus said "a certain flower told me to come here." Chara said "no this is trap." Vines grab everybody, "hahaha, what a bunch of fools said Flowey as he pops out of the ground" Chara yells "dammit Flowey", then all the other monster turn up "we won't succumb" Flowey looks scared then laughs "this is perfect". Flowey, absorbs all the monsters and the 6 human souls.

Chara looks around Frisk sees goat boy standing there, Chara looks at him "I'm so glad..." Then a voice comes from the boy, "I was so sick of being a flower , I am your best friend Asriel Dreemurr." Chara said "why brother are you doing this". Asriel attacks them both viciously with his dimensional blades, "I will do this over again and again. I know you will do the same we will do this for eternity ,we will be together forever." Chara said "I don't want to fight you brother but I will to protect all I have fought for." Chara release part of her illusion." Chara starts fighting him, explosions echo all over the place, Frisk said "there is another way, you don't have to fight." Chara said to Frisk "well someone has to protect you." Asriel said "sis really you think you could beat me." Chara said "fine, Asriel I will make you see the real me." Chara completely breaks the illusion. Asriel looks shocked Chara drips with darkness, "what did you do to yourself sis." Chara replied "I became Grief, this is what happens when someone kills everyone you care about over and over again and you are forced to watch it but are incapable of stopping it."

Asriel starts to fight again "I must win" he said Chara however is much stronger and starts to turn the tides. Asriel yells "no no noooooooooooo, I can't lose". Asriel transforms into his final form". Chara starts to even out and then starts to tire. Asriel side "I will win". Asriel strikes Frisk, Frisk starts to hurt. Asriel said "I will defeat you by destroying Frisk." Chara eyes glow and she starts singing softly"by light and darkness, by grief and kindness, I fight for the good of all, I am truth, I am justice, I am Grief. I dance to the beat of my own soul, even if it is encompassed in darkness." Asriel yelled "no, what is this." Chara enters into him and they speak "Asriel is this really what you want." Asriel "I just want us to be together forever." Chara said "do you want us to be eternal enemies, when we once friends." Asriel realised "is that I'm doing, making us enemies, I just wanted to be with you again". Chara hugged him, "brother, I will care for you no matter what."

Asriel said "Chara promise me you will protect everyone." Chara said "I will do my best ." Asriel said "that's all I can ask". Asriel breaks down the barrier, he said "I feel my emotions leaving me I will going back to being a flower". Chara and Frisk appear in the center of everyone. Papyrus, Miriam and Mettaton hug her." Papyrus said "I will always care for you Chara" Miriam said "I will not judge you after what I did to you, that would be unfair you showed me forgiveness you didn't even seem the slightest bit angry." Mettaton said "I saw in your dancing a kindness that exists in your soul, one that both monsters and humans seem to lack."

Chara said "thanks friends but humans aren't the most accepting, so I'll hide myself." Chara reforms the illusion walks past everyone, to thew future we move. Over the next 5 years , Chara and Papyrus got married, Chara and Mettaton go on tours together all over the world, Chara's blade dancing has become renowned among all peoples of the world. Miriam and Papyrus are repairing their relationship, Sans is happy that peace is finally here. Frisk is living with Toriel and Asgore. Napstablook as released a album with Mettaton's help. Alphys and Undyne are happily married enjoying life and as for Flowey well Chara takes him wherever she goes.

One day a strange ship turned up, everyone was confused. Chara and Papyrus said "we will go in to see if it's safe." They enter a voice said "so you are the first to enter, well that's good." Chara asked "who are you and what do you want?" He responds "I am a former timeline destroyer, the original sans showed me the truth, now I am here with the goal to save timelines." Chara said "I will trust you, so what do you want from us." He said "I am here to ask you to join us so that you may be called up, we are recruiting more members to be able to help more from devilish creatures." Chara and Papyrus said "we will help." The figure said "well then I should give you my name ErrorSans, and you have to put your hand on this pad, it will register you. The pad shines.

Chara asks "do we have to turn up what if we are busy." ErrorSans said "that is why we are recruiting so if someone's busy, we always have someone on standby. Now come here ,we do a power level assessment, my power level is 60 million, I am the support I don't take to the battlefield". Papyrus stepped up first, ErrorSans said "that is pretty good 1 trillion." Chara stepped up next, ErrorSans was shocked when he read her power level, "1 octillion, that is amazing, that's stronger than Lord Beerus, with exception of my boss no-one is that strong, my boss last time she was measured was 1 quindecillion." He said "Anyway you have both been accepted we will call on you if your needed thanks for this". Chara and Papyrus stepped out, we have been given a new job in won't interfere with our schedules but we may be called up to save other timelines. We will explain it all to you later, they smile."

 **The End**


End file.
